


When?

by catchthatpigeon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: :-), Cassian speaks spanish, Come Eating, F/M, Frottage, Laughter During Sex, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Playful Cassian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Silent confessions, Smut, Sweet Cassian, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aka I google translated it, idk what i'm doing anymore, implied pining, someone please save my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchthatpigeon/pseuds/catchthatpigeon
Summary: His eyes, dark with need, not so subtly raked up and down your figure. Raising one hand, he curled one finger in your direction, and you found yourself rising to your feet. With weak and trembling knees, you walked the short distance to where he was, and threw one leg over both of his, before lowering yourself into his lap.





	When?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick short note, this was finished like... months ago but I had no energy to give it a one last proof read. Anyways, I haven't written anything like this in a really long time, so I hope it was at least okay, hahah. Thanks again to my beta reader, noctecaelum for being the best. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ps. This fic was inspired by a few songs, namely 'Hotter Than Hell' by Dua Lipa and 'Smooth' by Carlos Santana ft Rob Thomas.

In the past, you’d met the infamous and ever so elusive Cassian Andor only a handful of times. Well, twice before your more in depth involvement with the intelligence officer.

The first time you had met the Festian man had been during a meeting in the alliance headquarters. You had both been teenagers at the time, but you remembered the day like it were yesterday. The aloof man had been standing across the room by himself, arms crossed with the most sour expression you’d ever seen. He had little to contribute to the conversation, and he seemed like he was there to listen more than anything. General Draven had mentioned his name during the meeting, to which the teen had looked up with inquisitive eyes.

You weren’t quite sure what it was about him in that moment, but you concluded that he was someone worth remembering, and promptly committed his name and face into memory. However, it appeared that you had been staring. He had caught your gaze, and you were quick to drop yours before you could even begin to decipher his expression. You wouldn’t let the odd look in his eyes bother you.

The second time you’d seen him, he had been accompanied by an Imperial droid. For a brief moment your heart had been caught in your throat. Had he been compromised? You knew of his status as an intelligence officer; he was the best - even at such a young age. Surely he wouldn’t allow himself to be caught with such ease? If so, then, you’d have to search the market for a new idol.

He had surprised you that day, however. You’d done your best to blend in with the locals, fed off their lackadaisical and incredibly mundane aura.  _ Be like everyone else. Don’t be suspicious by trying to act unsuspicious.  _ The crowd was like water, and you allowed the current to sweep you away - and swept you away it did. Right past Cassian Andor and the Imperial droid. Except, his head had turned, ever the slightest, to nod at you. You’d managed to morph your look of wonder into something other than recognition. Had anyone been watching you two, one could have guessed that you’d both seen something that you both had liked in one another. Though, just like your method of telling lies, there was bits of truth sprinkled throughout your gaze. You’d have to be blind to miss how handsome Cassian Andor was. Alas, you dared not entertain such thoughts any further. 

Yet, still, at night you dreamed of said man. Like a secret, you kept such thoughts close to your chest.

The third time you’d met Cassian, he had been the one to find you. You had somehow ended up in some dirty hole-in-the-wall bar on a backwater planet (that served murky looking swill that you were hesitant to call “alcohol”) while following a string of rumors. Far too focused on both listening in on the nearby conversations and ignoring the sickly green skinned, elephant trunk nosed dirt bag giving you sleazy looks from the bar, you had failed to notice the figure casting glances your way from the other side of the room.

When the greasy elephant man had begun to make his way towards you, you found your fingers ghosting over the blaster pressed against your thigh. Needless to say, he hadn’t handled your rejection well, and he went to actually throw his drink at you. Glass and all. Having seen it coming, you’d managed to duck down. The glass sailed over your head, and shattered violently against the man sitting behind you. The male Zabrak  had been slow to rise from his chair, but quick to whip around, and with a fearless roar, threw himself at the sleaze. 

The moment the Zabrak’s fist collided with elephant man’s face, the room exploded in a cacophony of screams and shouts. Chairs and fists were thrown, bottles smashed and tables flipped. It was as if a bomb had gone off in the room.

Still ducked down, you slid off your seat and carefully avoid the flying bottles and fists. Frantically, you looked for a way out. As you made your way to the entrance of the bar, a hand suddenly curled around your upper arm, and you readied yourself to throw a punch. A body pressed against your side and a warm breath fanned across your cheek.    


“This way,” a man whispered. You were pulled into a side room and then up a set of stairs.

“A-Andor?” you’d stuttered while stumbling after him. Cassian glanced over his shoulder and gently corrected you.  _ Willix.  _ A look of understanding crossed your features, and you said no more.

You had spent that following night with Cassian, in his quarters. The space was small, and Cassian’s knees and your hips banged against the dresser whenever one of you walked by the bed. The lights were low, and flickered every now and again, reminding the both of you where you were. The walls were thin, and the sounds of the fight downstairs as well as the prostitute moaning in the room to your left carried easily into your room.

To kill the awkwardness, you had formally introduced yourself to Cassian.  _ ‘I know,’  _ he had replied, shucking off his coat before plopping himself on the heinously striped armchair. The springs beneath the cushion groaned, and Cassian cringed slightly. A grimace settled across his face. You took a seat at the foot of the bed.

You went to ask him about the Imperial droid you had seen him with a year ago, but just as you opened your mouth, the woman next door cried out, quite excitedly too,  _ ‘yes - more, more - harder!’ _ before moaning lewdly. At Cassian’s look of amusement, you flushed a deep shade of red before snapping your mouth shut.

“What, you want to follow their lead?” It had been intended as a joke, but with the way your thighs had squeezed together, and the way your cheeks had reddened even more, had Cassian’s breath hitching. The tension between the two of you thickened, and you found yourself unable to look away from your fellow intelligence officer. 

How long had it been since you’d laid with a man? Let alone touched yourself? 

With rapt interest, you watched as his tongue darted past his lips to lick his lips. He made no effort to hide his need, and as he dropped the leg that was resting on his other knee by the ankle, your breath hitched audibly at the soft curve of his bulge pressed against the crotch of his pants. Despite your efforts to quell the heat between your legs, you could almost feel yourself stretched open at the thought of Cassian taking you then and there. 

Something about your posture and expression must have given your thoughts away, for Cassian smirked. His eyes, dark with need, not so subtly raked up and down your figure. Raising one hand, he curled one finger in your direction, and you found yourself rising to your feet. With weak and trembling knees, you walked the short distance to where he was, and threw one leg over both of his, before lowering yourself into his lap. 

His hands came to rest against your thighs, before sliding up to rest against your hips. Allowing him to guide you, Cassian brought you down just as he ground his hips up. At the pressure, your lips parted and a strangled gasp escaped your throat as his hardness pressed up against your covered cunt. Your hands came to rest against his chest, and your fingers curled around the material of his shirt as you rolled your hips experimentally. Cassian chuckled, sounding out of breath and strained for control as he continued to push and pull at your hips. Your hips stuttered slightly as his straining cock caught you at the right angle, and the wanton moan that slipped past your lips had his hands scrambling to pry your pants open and off your while groaning into your shoulder. Your top piece quickly followed.

“Fuck--” he gasped as he managed to free his cock, only for your delicate fingers to wrap around it. Your thumb rubbed the tip tentatively, smearing the pearl of precum that had collected there. Placing open mouthed kisses and lightly dragging his teeth across the soft skin of your throat and collarbone, Cassian finally pulled you down for a kiss. 

The kiss was far from slow and sweet, but it was far from lacking enthusiasm. As your mouths mashed together, and your teeth clacked, one of Cassian’s hands drifted down your hip to cup your nether regions. At the press of his rough palm against your cunt, you couldn’t help but to moan into to the kiss. The cock in your hand twitched and throbbed in response.

“Please,” you whimpered against his lips as you felt his fingers graze against your weeping opening. You could feel your slick dribbling down your thighs, and the throbbing was starting to get unbearable.  _ “Please.”  _

Your soft plead had seamlessly transformed into yet another moan as Cassian slid the first finger in with ease. He pumped his finger in once, twice, and then thrice before adding in a second finger.

“You’re so wet,” he remarked, breathlessly. Hr pressed a sweet kiss to your cheek as your hand worked his cock. Your hips continued to roll down, but this time onto his fingers rather than against the rough texture of his pants. While the friction and pressure was enough to get your eyes to roll back, it was the pleasant burn that came with being stretched open and filled that had you seeing stars.

Your first orgasm blind sided you. 

The only warning either one of you got had been the sudden sharp stutter of your hips as your hand on Cassian’s cock stilled. Your hips pressed down against his hand while your walls clenched and spasmed around his fingers. The pressure that had built up in the pit of your stomach had grown to be too much before it  _ snapped.  _ Like an overfilled bucket, the intense feeling overflowed before crashing down upon you in waves.

With your eyes screwed shut and mouth ajar in a silent cry, you came. Cassian’s hands had stilled, then and there. He gave you a moment to ride it all out before he allowed his fingers to slip out. With rosy cheeks and a dazed look in your eyes, you whined at the loss of his fingers and squirmed. Your breath hitched as you watched Cassian bring his fingers up to his lips. His tongue darted out to lap up the wetness around his fingers and knuckles, and you could feel the arousal slowly start to build up again.

Your walls clenched at the sight, only to find nothing there and the feeling of being filled drove you to roll your hips down against his groin. Your warm and wet heat glided against the underside of his cock with ease, and beneath you, Cassian’s eyes rolled shut as his head dropped against the back of the arm chair. “Fuck yes,” he hissed, his now clean hand pushing yours aside. Anticipation coiled in your stomach, and you couldn’t help the soft mewl.

“Yes, please, Cassian,” you begged as you raised your hips while he guided the tip of his cock to your entrance. “Please, fuck--” 

But the jerk paused. Glancing up at you with hooded yet mischievous eyes, he asked:

“Please what? I can’t give you what you want if you don’t use your words.” 

You laughed. It was a breathless sound, and a part of you couldn’t believe he had just asked you that. Yet rather than being discouraged by it, something warm bloomed in your chest. It was different from the violent and hot coils of desire - much more gentle and tame. You decided that you liked it. Leaning forward, you went to press a kiss to his lips; a kiss that he had been more than happy to return. 

“Please, fuck me, Cassian,” you murmured against his lips a moment later, a tad bit impatient, but still willing to play his game. The tips of his lashes brushed lightly against your cheek, and something shifted as you stared into his eyes. The moment felt far more intimate than it should have been for a pair of acquaintances getting it on in some seedy hotel. However, rather than being unnerved by it, it felt incredibly natural - at least with him, with one arm wrapped around you rather than resting against your hip. 

“Anything you want,  _ hermosa,” _ he replied, his tone soft and full of promise as he guided you down on his cock while thrusting up.

The stretch felt pleasant with a hint of burn at the initial intrusion, but as you sunk down to take in more of his cock, the less it hurt _.  _ Eventually, the only thing you could sense was the feeling of being  _ full. _ Mewling softly, you pressed a small kiss to his lips before pushing up with your knees, and with some help from Cassian, raised yourself up, only to drop back down. Having loosened up with his prior ministrations, and with the help of the copious amount of slick, Cassian’s cock slid in and out of you with ease.

Cassian curled one hand behind your head while keeping the other on your hip to keep the pace steady, and guided you in for another kiss. This one was chaste, and gentle - with words unsaid. 

“When?” you managed to ask, voice hoarse, after breaking the kiss. His hands dropped down to grab at your ass, short and blunt nails biting into your skin as his rolled his hips up and pulled you down rather hard. You gasped at the feeling.

“When I first saw you, at the meeting,” he panted into your mouth, stealing yet another kiss. “You were staring.” Your laugh was shaky, and for a moment it turned into yet another breathless moan.

You keened as the head of his cock struck a rather sensitive spot, and you were positively seeing stars. The jerk of his hips was more erratic now, and sharper too. His hands moved to rest against your thighs, while your own hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders. 

_ “Estoy tan cerca, cariña.” _

While you understood very little of what Cassian had said, you had a pretty good idea with the way his back tensed and his legs dug into the flooring. Grinding your hips down, you felt the tension in your own body finally building up until it threatened to snap once more. One of Cassian’s hands fumbled and wiggled between your warm bodies to rub sloppy circles around your clit. His words slurred as he growled something incoherent into your neck, before said words turned into garbled mess. 

Upon reaching his peak and crashing down from it, Cassian groaned, his body going hard and rigid beneath you. His cock throbbed as he spent himself inside of you, and you followed suit moments later, your walls clenching tightly around his member and milking him for all that he was worth. 

You both remained pressed against one another, panting heavily while recovering from your respective highs.

“You’re glowing,” he remarked after a long and comfortable silence, tone warm and... proud? With a soft hum you leaned back slightly to give Cassian an amused look, but the look of  _ awe and adoration  _ stopped you in your tracks. You stared at him owlishly for a moment before smiling and pressing another kiss to his lips. This time, it was languid and sweet, and for a moment the Rebellion ceased to exist.

Neither one of you said anything for the rest of the night, at least not about the rebellion, or your respective missions. Rather, Cassian helped you up, slipping out of your warm heat while doing so. Your combined fluids oozed out now that nothing was keeping it in, and your hands flew to his hair as his tongue laved over your skin, catching the slowly descending cum. Your breath hitched, and you twitched with sensitivity as he dragged his tongue over your clit. 

Standing up abruptly, Cassian herded you towards the bed, on which you fell down on the moment the back of your knees hit the edge of the mattress. Climbing on to the bed on his hands and knees, Cassian hooked his arms under your thighs and hauled you further up the bed. You had only but a moment to catch your breath before his tongue returned to tease your entrance. 

He sucked hard and lapped at your opening, catching the remaining of his and your combined cum on his tongue before crawling up your body to kiss you. You could taste the bitterness of his cum, but barely managed to focus on it as two fingers slipped past your lower lips. As his fingers stroked you, with long and slow, his mouth trailed kisses down your throat and neck. When he got to your collarbone, Cassian paused to suck a dark mark onto the skin there, worrying it with his teeth as he did. 

He continued his current ministration of peppering kisses down your body. His kisses were sweet and light, like the gentle kiss of a butterfly’s wings. He added three more dark bruises to the inside of your right breast, and while he had been doing so, his free hand kneaded your other breast, pinching, pulling, and rolling your nipple until it was hard and tender in his hands. 

Abandoning your breasts when your breath hitched and thighs squeezed his hips, Cassian slowed the hand that was still buried three knuckles deep. He continued to kiss and mark your skin, down between the gentle valley of your breasts and across your soft stomach. With a gentle kiss to your hip, he leaned back down between your legs, this time thrusting his tongue into your wet heat as his fingers scissored you open to better accommodate the extra appendage.

You came for a third time with a low, drawn out moan with your fingers curled tightly into Cassian’s hair, and with the said man’s lips around your clit and fingers pistoning rapidly in and out of your cunt with a twist of his wrist.

You blinked hazily, having finally come down from your high, and realized how exhausted you were. Content, but exhausted beyond measure. The mattress beneath you groaned and dipped as Cassian crawled up to lay beside you. You turned to face him just as his arms wound up around your waist, pulling your naked figure flush against him. 

His nose rubbed against yours affectionately, and you couldn’t help the small giggle as you peered at him through your lashes. The same look of adoration from earlier was still plastered across his face, and your heart fluttered.

“Sleep,” Cassian eventually cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

“I will be here in the morning.”

 


End file.
